Shakin Up
by starlight1107
Summary: After a bad split between Quil and Claire. Claire is back with a new guy... Quil is trying to redeem himself. Will he win Claire's heart or lose her to her new beau
1. These are The Days

Shaking Up

A Quil and Claire Tale

Chapter 1: These are the Days

He looked across the floor and spotted her.

It was a scene right out of _West Side Story_, the part when Tony and Maria finally spot each other at the dance. The dancers suddenly disappearing, the spot light on him and her, both captured by each other's eyes. No one in the room except them.

Of course this was not another rendition of _West Side Story, _he should know he's seen the movie many times but this was not something to ask why about. But he would sit countless of hours for her to watch some chick flick that made her eyes glisten in the light of the TV.

He caught her glimpse again, this time held those beautiful blue eyes with his brown ones. He held them as they were the precious canary diamond found in the rough.

_This is love…_ he thought, beautiful heart stopping love. This was their time, this was the moment that they can take it to that step of a couple, of a public couple.

They were not a couple at all, a few stolen kisses here and there when she turned sixteen, because she felt left out when her friends were getting their first kiss, and she wanted to know the feeling of a first kiss. After that, they couldn't stop attacking each other. They had to keep it to just kissing and nothing else because if they were together officially it would be suspicious. Who was he to say no to her, he wanted to be her first everything.

Friends with benefit popped into his head, they were not that, they were much more, they were soul mates. Imprint and werewolf. Mates. He kept it from the pack well, their secret, he thought he couldn't hide it but he did, he managed to hide the images of them two attached at the lips. He had to because he would break the bargain of her staying at Sam's if they found out that they were together before she was 18.… He didn't want to think about those consequences.

Claire had no one but Sam and Emily, her parents passed away in a car accident, her sister went to live with their grandparents, Emily wanted Claire to stay with them but only if Quil kept the bargain of them being together until after Claire was 18. He wasn't going to jeopardize her being taken away from him.

He wished that he could just walk up to her right now and kiss her, show them who she belonged to. But of course being her, she would right hook him and call him a barbaric ass.

So He refrained. He just sat across the dance floor and held her eyes every time she glanced his way.

They were in love, he could feel it, he knew she could feel it, and this summer was their's to build it with strength.

That's all he thought about, planning everyday with her for the summer. At the beach. At the field by the river. At the movies. In public holding on to each other. He was going to tell her during the summer that he loved her with his whole being. He was hers. Forever.

She knew of imprinting and of werewolves, when she was 14 she got suspicious and you don't lie to Claire unless you were prepared to endure her wrath.

She knew that they were imprints, she knew the whole story, yet she wasn't weirded out by it. He ask her why and she simply said that she liked that he was hers, and only hers. That he found someone at a early age was a little odd but she had a feeling about him growing up. Her feelings were exactly the same, brother. Friend. Shoulder to cry on. And now lover.

But she was leaving when the summer was out to go to college. His beautiful Claire was talented, and amazing all the same. She was a violinist, a beautiful exquisite violinist. She got a Scholarship to Julliard, UCLA, Stanford, U-Dub, Yale, Princeton, but she chose U-Dub, she chose him. He told her that he didn't want her to regret not going to the other schools that he would visit her, hell he would move with her. They would work out because they were each other destinies.

She told him that was all unnecessary, that when you loved someone or that you know that you couldn't live without them that you should make sacrifices for each other, and this was her big sacrifice for them. She wanted him to stay in La Push fighting the vampires that harmed the townsfolk. She told him that he was superman, or rather his nickname Superwolf!

His heart skipped a beat when she said when you loved someone, he was on cloud nine that day, utter euphoria.

He moved towards her as she spoke with Emily. One eye was still on him and the other on Emily as they spoke. She laughed at something Emily said. Her laugh was the best music that she could play, it was his treasure. As he moved closer he could see that smile she always gave him when she was thinking mischievous thoughts. They were going to get into some trouble. He absolutely loved her. Drove him crazy but loved her.

He wanted to tell her to stay and not go but she would not have that, that she would stare at him incredulously. Tell him that this is an opportunity, that she was going not to be away from him but to better herself, in music, to become a music teacher for the high school. This was her dream and that he shouldn't be so down about that, that they will have their time, their family when she was done with college. He understood that, she was independent, self reliable and he had to stop treating her like a child and more like a woman.

He paused before her, and she looked up at him, and smiled. He now notice that Emily was gone, maybe to yell at Sam to stay away from the cake. She took his hand and went to the nearest exit.


	2. Wreck Of The Day

Chapter Two: Wreck Of The Day

As soon as they made it to the back of the building out of sight out of mind, he kissed her, hard and good. Their lips stayed like for hours it seemed. She pulled away, out of breathe, and he leaned his forehead down against hers.

"hello" She whispered.

"hi" he whispered back, he sensed something in her voice, something off. He was about to ask her what was wrong.

"I'm just sad that school is officially over that's all." she could read him like a book.

"why? This summer it will be just me and you, out of the shadows, open to everyone. We can be together for real this time, no more sneaking off. You and me, Claire." he quickly pecked her lips but she kept his lips to hers, it was urgent like she was going to lose him at that moment. He let her. He would let her have all of him if she wanted. When she finally let go of his lips, she grabbed him into her arms, she wanted to be held, to be secured from danger.

" I have to tell you something." She whispered, the sadness was evident in her voice now.

"What's wrong? Is it your sister? Grandparents? Did Sam and Emily find about us, Are you leaving? We have the summer they can't do that to us!" Quil was getting anxious and he had to keep it leveled or he was going to go full wolf on them. And he did not like losing control in front of her. She shook her head.

"They're fine and Emily and Sam did not find out. It's about school." Quil relaxed and then he remember that she mentioned it was about school, did they take her scholarship away, did she not do good on her finals to not graduate, but she just walked across the staged today, they were at her party.

"Well… Claire bear you gotta tell me, it's freaking me out" She just held him tighter, to reassure him.

" I have to leave for the summer." This was not happening, they had the summer to be together, Quil had it planned, and he hated planning things. This was not fair.

"For what?" he had to know.. Maybe it wasn't bad, she could be just down the road but according to her voice it wasn't just down the road.

"School, it's part of the music program, I have to do a summer workshop." She looked at him as if it would all connect to him.

"Oh, well that's alright, I can go down to U-Dub on weekends, I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind giving me the weekends off, after all I am partner at the garage." he was relieved, but she looked at him like that was not the solution.

"The workshop isn't only at the University." she stared at him slowly and hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" he was not connecting the dots.

" It's not in Washington, well not all of it, I have to leave for California, London and Italy. Then back to Washington for the rest of it." he saw a tear roll down her cheeks, she tried to brush it away but her hand got caught into her black hair.

"How long do we have?" his blood ran cold, and he was holding on to that piece of hope.

"A week." Her tears were falling like a stream down her face, he was too stunned to wiped them away.

"How long have you known about this?" The school wouldn't just drop this on her before a week.

"Since the beginning of May, I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't know what to tell you, that we can't be together all summer, but we can, like you said you can visit me. In California for a week if you want and when I get back, we can be together." she spoke quickly like it was rehearsed.

"You don't have to go, tell them no, tell them that you're busy all summer." This was the solution to the problem, she doesn't have to go, but deep down he knew she had to, and he was pissed at that.

" I can't and I won't. Quil it's apart of the scholarship, I have to go, and I won't because it's the opportunity to get my name out there for when I graduate school. I can have options if I don't want to teach." This was not happening, what about them?

"What about me, Claire? What about my plans, _our_ plans? We were going to use the summer to be together in the open, make it official." He was losing it. He knew he couldn't but this was not apart of their plans.

"Quil, we can go into that dance hall and tell everyone now, we can have the week to be open and out. We don't have to fight about this." She was holding his hand now, he had moved away from holding her. Her eyes were red and the tears stopped.

"No." it was to her going but he wanted out of this right now, he didn't want her to go at all. But she was choosing between them and it wasn't them at all. He was shaking, he noticed now, he had to get out and he snatched his hand from hers.

"Quil?" her voice was wavering like it was about to break at anytime.

" I have to get away from you" she flinched, but he didn't want to change in front of her, so he took off into the woods, with her shouting his name behind him.

He had to get away from it all, he had to run and feel free because he was trapped, the walls seem like they were closing from both sides of him. It was the either/or situation, either leave her or hurt her, and he rather leave her than ever hurt her. He was choosing her after all, he was choosing to save her from him. So he ran until he could feel free again.


	3. Move Along

**Chapter 3: Move Along**

*****ONE YEAR LATER******

"**Claire, babe, we're here, up and at 'em suga" He nudge her with his elbow.**

_**What an ass! After she was the one to propose the plan to him, he thought he had free reign with the pet names. She'll show him suga!**_

"**Chris you ass, There are politer ways to wake a girlfriend up, obviously your mother forgot to teach you something in home school" Claire glared at him, while he turned the car off. She looked at the home she grew quite fond of over the years, it was a shame she stayed away from here for a year.**

**Her sister, Liza, insisted that if they were to separate from each other that she must spend the holidays with her grandparents and Liza. It was one of the rules and traditions that kept Claire from her childhood home for the breaks, of course spring break, Chris and Claire decided to stay up there to practice and work a spring workshop for the high school in LA. **

**LA, was a place that Claire never thought she would love, but after her workshop during the summer there, she fell in love with the school. She knew that she couldn't be close to **_**him**_**, if the jerk ever showed back up after she left for the workshop. **

**Quil, was always a constant thought in her mind, a constant presence in her dream. She was bitter and pissed as hell at him for what he did to her.**

**After he said those words to her, her heart broke, she loved him so much, she still did after a year. And when he took off she went after him, getting lost for an hour before returning to the party. She was dirty and her eyes were red, when she walked back inside, everyone just stared at her. Emily took her to the restroom to clean her up. Asking her what was wrong.**

**All she could utter was; Quil. And Gone. Emily's eyes grew big and she shouted for Sam thinking that Quil and Claire were attacked by a vampire and something had happen to Quil, something that to them was much more terrifying than what actually happened. But what he did was tragic, it was what broke her for a week until she went to LA for the workshop and met Chris. **

**************************************************************

"**Goodness, This is exciting, I can't wait to see her, it's been a year!" Emily exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. Quil, Jake,Nessie, Embry, and Sam were all sitting at the table. Quil wondered what she was talking about but then it all clicked like a light switch.**

"**Claire is coming back?" Quil asked looking at Sam. Sam shook his head, and picked up his coffee, before he replied.**

" **Yes, It's been awhile and she's bringing Chris for the summer, it'll be nice to meet that boy. After all we heard about him. He must be a good young man." Quil's heart skipped a beat after hearing about Claire from Sam. Who the hell was Chris?**

"**Who in Sam Adams is Chris?" Embry questioned for Quil. **

"**Claire's boyfriend and he is so handsome, perfect green eyes, and a wonderful smile that is just captivating." Emily eye's brighten.**

_**Thank you Emily for stabbing that knife into my gut. **_**Quil thought. **

**She moved on without him, of course she would, he thought, why wouldn't she? He never came back to fix things with her before she left and she never came back after the workshop was over with. She had Emily and Sam take her stuff up to LA. It was his own damn fault though. **

**He was the coward that waited for her to leave, when he got back he avoided her like the plague. It was only two days when he left, only two days away from her, only two days to have the pack find him sitting near the water, watching it reach the shore and back into the open abyss. He was scared to see her, he knew what he did, leaving like that was not going to win him brownie points with her. He thought if he left her alone and just let her do her thing for the summer she would come back and they would even things out with each other. But Claire never came back and what was broken was never fixed.**

"**AH! They're here, what a nice car! Oh My! They are soo cute!!" Emily was really going to be the death of him.**


	4. Gives You Hell

Chapter 4: Gives You Hell

Claire looked out the window when she saw Embry, Jake, Nessie, and Emily with Sam walk out. Chris let out a whistle when he saw the bunch.

"Those are some fine family you got there Gummy Bear" Chris kept staring at them but what was odd about the bunch was the one person she thought she never see again standing behind Emily and Sam. With his stupid hands in his stupid pockets. Look stupidly adorable that Claire wanted to jump out of the car and have her way with him. Claire had strength and empowerment.

"Which one is your man, Gummy" Chris scanned the happy group.

"My What?" Claire was still in a dazed

"Man. The one you are giving hell to by making me your man candy. I have to scope out the competition by the way I hope this works." Chris glared at her for obvious reason.. He didn't want to get his ass kicked.

"Oh Quil… He's right there with his hands in his pocket over by the lady with the scar and the man in that ridiculous looking Hawaiian shirt. Is that even a color?" As Claire spotted Embry waving like a doofus. Her heart skipped a beat as she spotted Quil, he looked depressed since the last time she saw him. Claire had the nerve to run and jump onto

Quil to give him comfort but she stood her ground.

After what he said to her, she was furious, she had to have control over herself. So she stood her ground, waiting for Chris who seemed a little preoccupied looking at the family.

_That's what you get when you get your best friend to act like the boyfriend. Intimidation by a pack of wolves. Literally. This is going to be a long summer… _

Claire just hoped that Chris wouldn't flake on her out of fear and well other reasons as well.

_This has got to work! _

********************************************************

Quil wanted to roll over and die. That Chris guy had gotten out of the car and stared him down, not that Quil was intimidated but man he was the complete opposite of Quil. Quil was not one to check out guys but this dude was dressed to the nine and boy! was he a looker.

Chris had sandy blonde hair, that was cut short, and stood over Claire about two feet, Quil decided to take Chris shortness to an advantage if the opportunity arise. Chris was dressed in khaki slacks, and a black turtleneck sweater that hugged his body showing off his biceps.

_what an ass? Dressed to impressed the family, they are on my side in this battle brother… No way you can win them over.._

"Oh… My…. He's is quite the looker, and look how he opens the door for her… You boys need to take lessons from Chris!" Emily was gushing at Chris, while she left the porch to greet them.

_There goes one…. I still have the pack and that's what matter for back up.._

Chris and Claire made their way to Emily, with their hands clasped tightly together. Those hands did not sit well with Quil, he quickly had thoughts go around his mind about their relationship. In physical means that is.

Emily aka Traitor engulfed Chris and Claire into a big hug, gushing over Chris and his manners. Sam stood back scanning over Chris finding any indications of a flaw… Like he could find one that was in physical means. After Emily's "welcome to my home, have a damn cookie" bit, Chris went straight to Sam for a hand shake. The dude actually went up to the man, Sam was like freaking Jesus to Jake's God.

_You bow down to Sam, not shake hands, and talk about the weather, human._

Claire ignored Quil, as Quil obviously noticed, Claire never went up to Embry for a hug, since the Pants debacle of '11.. When Claire gave Embry a hug and he… well… pants her in front of the whole tribe during one of the bon fires…. Claire declared Revenged on Embry. Man that was one revenge tactic.

Claire came upon Quil, and he was ready for a hug but she just hesitated and pulled her hand out.

_A hand shake? Really? WTF?_

Quil just offered her his best smile and took her hand and he instantly felt that amazing spark between the both of them as before. He was going to fight Chris for her.

_May the best man win… which will be me._


	5. Sugar We're Goin Down

**A/N:**** Sorry Guys I know was going to try and be one of those authors that constantly update but after changing my major shopping for my minor I got a little busy..... So here is a little something for all you guys. This story is probably to be at least Ten or less chapters long, because frankly it's not getting enough views or reviews but I still love those who are still reading, so this is for the peeps like alice500 who are asking me for an update... Thanks for reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it or I would have booted Kristen Stewart a long time ago.... I just own Chris, he's mine you can't have him  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sugar We're Goin Down

Claire sits on the porch after greeting everyone alone and wonders, what did she do wrong? Why did he leave? Was She not good enough? She was his and he was hers, maybe he thought he owned her something for imprinting on her.

But when he kissed her…… It never felt like he owed her anything, it felt right, it felt like the earth stopped and everyone disappeared, just like West Side Story. Just like her favorite movie.

Maybe Maria should have never fallen in love with Tony, then she wouldn't have felt the unbearable pain of losing him. They should start a club. They were both left, even though Tony didn't leave willingly like Quil. She wonders about the time when she was younger, Quil and she never seem to have complications, they were perfect. They were at peace. Then she gets out of the car and she sees him and her heart pounces like a bouncy ball on concrete. Why does he do this to her?

Claire told herself to just ignore him, tell everyone hello, let they ooo and awww at Chris. She told herself not to touch him and to just stay at least a good distant away from him without it being obvious. She was suppose to be strong against him. When he finally looked at her and stood next to her, she knew who it was without looking so she thought what the hell and surprised Embry with a hug. Rather hug him than Quil.

Finally when her hug ends with Embry she is force to face Quil. She doesn't know how she did it but she manage to give a hand shake. She should have never touched him.

She felt the Spark.

She saw the stars and the moon.

The earth stopped and it was only them.

She was in love again.

And she was in big trouble.

* * *

Quil noticed Claire's wide eyes as she left him to stand next Chris. She must have felt it also. He smiled at himself as he knew that this was a war that Mr. Perfect was not going to win.

They all followed into the house everyone sitting at the dining table with Chris' arm around Claire and Quil's seat.

_Take my seat now but you are not getting my girl._

Quil kept his eyes on Chris and Claire throughout dinner, noticing how he always had his damn hand on Claire, even though it was totally rated G, his hand was either around her shoulder, or holding her hand on the table. Quil was getting red, but his focus was all on Chris' hand, he forgot the to acknowledge the reaction of Claire or maybe he just referred to not know the look on Claire's face when Chris subtly touched her at the table.

"I am sure that Chris and you are tired and want to unpack from your long trip, I have a bedroom set up for the two of you, would like me to show you?" Emily was getting up from the table and Quil did not forget the mention of singular noun of _bedroom. _

_You're killing me, Emily, they are sharing a bedroom, I wasn't even allowed to date Claire, two years ago and they get to share a bedroom. Ma'am what happen to your old fashion sense of separate bedrooms._

" I'm not so sure about sharing a bed with Chris, Emily. I was wondering if it would okay if just slept in my own room, you know for old time sakes, can't Chris just take the guest bedroom?" Claire rambled with her eyes glued to the floor, Quil could sense the blood rushing to her cheeks. The Claire he knew never blushed, she was so nervous about sharing a bed with Chris, Why?

" Oh, well that is where the two of you will be staying, Quil has actually moved into the guest bedroom for couple of months why he finds an apartment. But if you would like Chris I will make the couch comfortable for you later tonight?" Emily had to go out and drop the one thing Quil did not want Claire to know, that he would be across the hall from her, for the rest of the summer. Great!

"shit." Claire mumbled under her breath, even though Emily could not hear her the rest of the pack did, and Sam raised his eyebrow to Claire's declaration of her situation.

" It's alright Emily, Claire was just thinking about what it would look like if we shared the same room, We will sleep in Claire's bedroom, right Claire?" Chris wrapped his arm around Claire and gently squeezed her shoulder.

" Oh yeah of course, I have zero problems with that" Claire picked her eyes up from the floor and smiled at Emily in which Emily returned the gesture. She asked told Claire and Chris to get their belongings and follow her to Claire's bedroom.

_Great I will be across the hall from not only Claire but her lovely and polite boyfriend Chris. Just shoot me now! _

* * *

" Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!" Claire repeated as she walked back and forth her carpet. Chris was sitting on the bed looking at the magazine that was laying on Claire's table.

"Calm down, this is going to work out perfectly. I am sure Quil is blowing steam out of his ears, having a hissy fit, of sorts. Remember he had the advantage when you know touched for a second. Seriously Gummy, that man can kill me with one hand!" Chris chucked the magazine back to her stand.

_Oh wouldn't you like to know, that stupid dog of a man is probably shaking to change, and he could kill you if he tackled you. _

" Okay so Plan one has been initiated, he hates you.. So what is plan two?" Claire was a little nervous that she wouldn't be able to get to plan five because she really wanted to kiss Quil when they finally touched, damn spark!

"Plan Two is that we don't have to use plan two anymore, because I prefer not to die? So what is there to do in La Push ma'am? Can we go scope out some hot babes? The man meat is fantastic!" Chris was fanning himself with his hands.

Oh yeah, there was a plus to this plan, Chris didn't love Claire, really he loved her but he loved her like a boy would love a puppy. Chris played for the other team so to speak, and he was her best friend and confidant. He was the one to come up with Operation Sugar Goin Down.

After a week in the summer program, Chris came up to a wallowing Claire, declaring that he was her new best friend and that they will seek revenge against the quote/unquote pig-headed-slime-ball-boy-that-broke-sad-violinist-girl's-heart. Chris told Claire that he was also attending school in LA and that they could be each other's family. It worked out great, Claire never been so happy to just have a friend that was willing to help her seek revenge on Quil. Of course, Claire never mention to her the tribe of actual wolf changing experience that the La Push boys experienced every now and then.

Quil didn't need to know that her so called boyfriend was gay, and living proud but not for the moment because he was suppose to be dating Claire to make Quil jealous.

She just wondered how much Quil would take until he finally broke.


	6. For Your Entertainment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Characters. I own Chris... and my blacklight tattoo**

**A/N: Sorry Guys about not getting this in earlier... There might be some or a lot of mistakes don't worry once I'm done with this story I'm going to rewrite/edit it**

**I hope you all enjoy and leave a review, I've had a bad week... I need some cheering up, and also if you want make me a happier gal; recommend my story to your friends ;D  
**

**Chapter 6: For Your Entertainment**

Quil was a little antsy. He couldn't hear anything when he walked past Claire's room to go to bed… Okay he couldn't hear anything as he _**stood**_outside Claire's bedroom. But then again maybe nothing was going on and they were _**just**_ sleeping.

When he decided to leave the door, he started to hear giggling. Claire's giggling. That is what turned his stomach. He didn't remember Chris being a humorous guy. Was he telling Claire knock knock jokes?

_No you idiot. This is precisely why she won't forgive you. Treating her like a child won't win you any points._

………_.And stop standing in front of her door, stalker…._

This was not Quil's year. He need to do something to get the steam rolling of his head and to help him prevent the death of Chris the Charmer. A run around the reservation and hopefully he'll come across a stray newborn or two and beat them to a bloody pulp.. Great idea! But today wasn't his day to patrol. Maybe he could bribe Embry to trading with him.

* * *

"Come on Embry… Just freaking trade with me… I'll take you to eat… and all you can eat buffet… twice a month for a whole year…" Quil tried everything to get Embry to trade him shifts. Girls. Booze. More Girls. And More Booze… He was praying that free food would make Embry budge. But this guy seemed a little adamant about going on his shift.

"Hmmmmm…. Thinking….ummmmmmm..Thinking..hmmm… what to do. What to do..hmmmmm… No." Embry smiled

"Embry. Trade. Me. Shifts. Or. I'm. Going. To. Beat. The. Daylights. Out. OF. YOU." Quil muttered between his lips.

"Nope."

"Embry"

"Quil"

"Do. It."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Many reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Okay.. Well first off, you're an idiot. She 's your big fat dumb fault. Secondly, I'm having fun watching you get all jealous of Chris. Who's weird by the way. I think he was eyeing me at dinner. Thirdly, You are so dumb that you can see her playing you. Seriously I thought I was the dumb one but man you just don't know women. And Fourthly I will trade shifts with you if you do one thing for me." Embry grin crookedly, like that stupid cat from Alice In Wonderland.

"What is it?" Quil wasn't entirely sure if this proposition was legal, tribe/law wise.

" Make Claire jealous,man. Go find a woman and prance around with her.. Because I think that this whole Claire/Quil novella will be a little more entertaining if we make this a love square." Embry snickered

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Why? She's obviously doing it to you and I think that it would be funny to see her reaction when you have a hot babe knocking on the door to see you." Embry leaned against the tree.

"I'm not doing it because you want to amp the entertainment because you're bored."

"Look. You're my bro.. and I love Claire like a sister but you two are being idiots. Between the both of you, all this tension is bothering, hence why I am patrolling, so I can stay away from the Casa De La Love Triangle. Beat her at her own game.."

"Embry, how do you that she's trying to make me jealous with Rick? She's not one to lead on other guys to get back at me."

"His name is Chris A-"

"Whatever."

"And before I was so rudely interrrr-rupted. How do you know he's not in on it.. Or the fact she's not the same girl anymore?"

He had a point. Claire came back a different person. She wasn't this silly teenage lovesick girl anymore. It was like she changed overnight. She was more confident, funnier, and she was stunning. Maybe she did change, but he still didn't believe that Claire would devise a plan to get back a Quil for being a possessive jerk when she left..

"Okay what do I need to do?"

" Just leave everything to me.. I'll plan this all out, I'll call you tomorrow morning with the detail of operation Envy Claire-Bear.." Embry smiled while he motioned his hands like a mad scientist.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Leaving you to scheme.. You tend to go overboard. Now Can I take your shift?" Quil asked with a groan..

" Heck yes you can! I'm busy with my operation tonight, I don't have time to patrol.. Just get a blood-sucker for me if you come across one!" Embry took off running home with an extra skip in his steps. And Quil phased while worrying about the trouble that would start with Embry's stupid plan.


End file.
